1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chargers, and more particularly, universal charging detection devices and universal charging detection methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Charging devices are widely used in various fields. For example, in modern life, charging devices are frequently used in charging consumer electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, etc. The charging devices are static rectifiers that use power electronic semiconductors to convert the alternating current with fixed voltage and frequency into the direct current. Charging devises have broad prospect in the occasions where rechargeable batteries are used as the operating power or the backup power.
Nowadays, there are many chargers using the universal serial bus (USB) adapter. However, chargers provided by different manufactures or even the same manufacture may have different specifications and are often incompatible to one another, thereby leading to a great number of USB chargers in the market.
In view of the foregoing, there still exist some inconveniences and defects in conventional charging mechanisms that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a universal charging means.